wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Discord Servers
What is Discord Discord is a free voice and text chat app designed specifically for gaming. Discord is both web based and app based. You can run it in your web browser or download a stand-alone client. Discord can also be found for phones and tablets enable chatting on the go. Discord for Windows can be downloaded here. Once you add a discord server via your web browser you can close it and it should show up in the app. List of Wyrmrest Accord Discord Servers To add your server to the list, put a * then include the url of your server in a single square bracket set, add a space after it, then list the name of the server. Please note that your server should be open to random strangers dropping in. Add a little bit of information about your server but don't go overboard and don't make it an advertisement. Discord servers that serve the general population of WRA should go under general. Horde and Alliance oriented servers should go under their respective parts of the list. Discords that aren't designed for the WRA community but related to wow belong under Non-WRA Discords. General *Azeroth Business District is cross-realm, cross-faction. Its a place for a character to wander around and do some window shopping in a number of different cities/ places all across Azeroth! It's for merchants and customers and anyone in between! *Magic of WoW is a discord dedicated to the discussion of magic in WoW from both lore based and roleplayed based perspective. *Scalebound is a Discord server specifically for Dragons RPers, Dragon fans, and Dragon allies alike! We hold all kinds of discussions around WoW's lore involving Dragons, and occasionally, the lore in general. *The Goblin Coliseum was made by Crypto/Grinkle/that Gnome Demon Hunter you see everywhere. It was meant for more Goblins vs Gnomes PvP, but changed into more of a cross-realm hang out of sorts. *The Howling Owl is a faction neutral guild that runs two monthly RP events. One is Poetry & Story Night in a coffee shop setting. The other is Club Night Owl, a nightclub with fun themes each month, drinks and live DJs. *WrA RP Social Hub is an open discord community to browse and advertise community events, guilds and find longterm RP partners. Hub events are hosted as well with surprise OOC prizes. *Wyrmrest Wiki Support Server is a server just to ask for help with the Wiki and nothing more. *Wymrest Discord is a continuation of the original discord server. Ran by several members of the community, it is a place for all members of the server to come and hang out. Alliance Discord Servers * Council of Tides is a discord for those interested in the Tidesage/Tideguard community of Kul Tiras rp and lore * Living Kul Tiras is a discord for those who play Kul Tiran humans or like to roleplay in and around Kul Tiras. * Proudmore Keep a discord for Tiragarde Sound based groups. Outriggers, Roughnecks, Kul Tiran Navy, Constables, Privateers, Merchants etc. * Thorny Inquiries is a discord for the Drustuvar community in-game, featuring lore, rp discussions, community events, and more. * Wanderer's Sojourn is a discord for the Draenei community in-game featuring art, lore and roleplay discussions, and more. Horde Discord Servers *Gadgetzan Gazette is a discord for the Goblin community in-game featuring art, lore and roleplay discussions, and more. *Hearth and Homestead is a discord for the in-game channel /join HaH. *Trolls of Azeroth is a discord for the Troll community in-game featuring guild collaborations, lore and roleplay discussions, and more. Non-WRA Discords *Azeroth Archives is a Discord roleplay hub for those who enjoy Discord roleplay or simply don't have the ability to roleplay in game. *Bloodsail Buccaneers RP Discord Server is the official discord server for the Bloodsail Buccaneers RP community. *Forsaken RP Discord Server is a discord for Forsaken roleplayers to share their stories, art, talk about lore and roleplay, and more. *Perky Pugs Discord Server for people interested in running raids and other things without a guild. *WoW DMing Discord for those looking to get into DMing and seasons DMs alike. Come share your DMing tips, tricks, etc and find great resources as well. *Wow Economy Discord Server a place to go for people interested in making gold. Category:Server Resources Category:WrA Server Resources